


I Like To Dance

by MissBaudelaire (IWillBeTheEndofYou)



Series: Your Curves And Edges [1]
Category: Celebrity Fiction - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: But I wanna protect him from the world, F/M, Heavy - Freeform, Spider Man is cute, The author is deeply sorry, The author likes Tom Holland, a sweet romance, chubby!reader, plus size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/MissBaudelaire
Summary: Tom spots the reader dancing and enjoys watching.





	I Like To Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Tom is a puppy who bench press me, and I am confused.

He loved to watch her dance. She threw her head back, swayed her hips, let her shoulder move in time to the music. She was wearing an ancient t shirt, skimming her thighs, some boy shorts, and socks. The music thrummed as she mouth the lyrics, bouncing along as she went through her drawer.

“Hey, love.” he snapped through her reverie. She jumped, cheeks going pink.

“You scared me!” she slapped her hand to her chest and glared playfully. “How long have you been watching?”

Too long, not long enough, he thought. He perched on their bed and reached out for her wrist, dragging her close to him, she stumbled and giggled. Tom's hands ran up and down her sides, feeling the rise and fall of her curves. He nuzzled into her belly, appreciating the warm softness he found there. She threaded her fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp.

“I love watching you dance,” he murmured into her. “I love watching the way you body moves.”

“Have a fetish for Jell-O jiggling?” she snorted. He sighed, rubbing at her hips. Her weight was a sore spot. She was heavy, and she said she often felt insecure, knowing how fit he was, knowing how pretty his costars were.

“Stop,” he said softly. “I don't like hearing you talk about yourself like that.”

She only pursed her lips, smoothing his hair from his forehead. Her continued to gaze up at her, at the shape of her eyebrows, at the light in her eyes. She bent and kissed him, giggling as he tugged her down onto the bed. 

She straddled him, her thighs squeezing his. Tom gave a contented sigh as she kissed his jawline and nipped playfully at his ear. He laughed gently, tugged at her hair.

“Don't you realize how beautiful you are?” he whispered in her ear as he reached for the hem of her t shirt. He began to slide it off her skin, marveling at the warmth there, the silky softness.

“No,” she whispered back into the shell of his ear.

“I'll have to show you.”


End file.
